A best friend's dilemma
by Ale Curtis-Carter
Summary: Mark Green and Doug Ross were the best of friends for a long time. They had a special friendship, one that seemed would last forever. Then why didn't Doug show up at Mark's funeral?
1. Where were you?

Well, I've been obsessed with ER for some time now. (Only seasons one through eight.) And it's always bothered me that Doug didn't show up at Mark's funeral. So here's my story about it.

It was a relatively slow day in the emergency room of County General Hospital on a nice Chicago morning. Normally, this would make the ER staff happy, but not today. It had been a week since the loss of one of the greatest doctors to ever grace the ER with his presence. He was a beloved friend, doctor, father, husband, and so much more. Mark Green had died of a brain tumor. Everyone seemed to be having flashbacks and dreams of when they found it he was…dead. Dr. John Carter had been reading to the staff a letter that was written and sent, they thought, by Mark. Mark had taken his oldest daughter Rachel with him to Hawaii to enjoy what he knew would be the last few days of his life. The staff had been enjoying hearing about Mark and Hawaii, only to find out, when Carter got to the end of the letter, that it had been finished by Mark's wife and fellow doctor at County, Elizabeth Corday Green, with Mark's time of death. A few days later, the funeral was held. That was the saddest day for so money people. Even Dr. Robert Romano, the chief of staff of the hospital, who was thought to be cold and uncaring, seemed to be immensely upset.

Dr. Susan Lewis sat at the front desk, playing with her hair absentmindedly, thinking of none other, than one of her best friends. It seemed so unfair to her that Mark had to die. He was one of the nicest, best, most selfless people she had ever met.

A few feet away, in one of the curtain areas, Carter sat on a bed, with his head in his hands, thinking similar thoughts as Susan. Holding back tears, Carter thought of his mentor, he would have never succeeded as a doctor if it hadn't been for Mark. Scattered, throughout the ER, were tons of doctors and nurses, thinking the same thoughts. Why Mark?

The door slammed open and everyone looked up, wondering if this was enough to keep them busy, and keep their thoughts off of Mark. Susan stood up slowly, looking at the grinning man standing before her. Could it be?

"Doug?" She asked uncertainly. It couldn't be. No, if it were Doug he would've been there days ago, at his best friend's funeral.

"What are you doing her, Ross?" Carter asked him coldly. He was pretty upset with him. Doug had meant so much to Mark and he couldn't even show up at his funeral?

"Whoa, Carter, what the hell!" Doug asked confused.

"Why are you here!" Carter raged. "Why weren't you here a week ago!"

"A week ago?" Doug searched his mind. "What was a week ago?" He voiced his thoughts.

"Your best friend's funeral, that's what!"

"Mt best friend's--" He began confused, only to realize what Carter was saying. Doug fell onto one of the chairs in the waiting room. He couldn't believe it. Mark was…dead!

Okay, hey this is my first real ER fic. I know this chapter was boring with no dialogue and all, but it'll get it better. I hope you liked it, please let me know.


	2. Disbelief

Hey, sorry for the long wait, I just moved across the country and I've been a bit busy, but I'm back now!

"What…Carter, what are you talking about!" Doug demanded.

"You…you didn't know?" Carter's voice immediately softened.

"No, I didn't know! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!" Doug raged. Everyone in the room looked around at each other.

"Hey, what's going on!" A happy voice came from the door. There, holding hands with two two-year-olds stood Carol Hathaway Ross.

"Hey, Carol, great to see you!" Carol said sarcastically noticing everyone's grim faces. "Mark's dead, Carol." Doug before standing and storming out of the room. Carol looked around at everyone for answers.

"Excuse me?" She said, in firm disbelief. "What kind of sick joke is this!"

"It's true. He had a brain tumor. He fought," Started Chuny but her voice cracked. Tears began to stream down her face "He lost."

"Susan, can you…" She began looking at Susan "the girls…I…gotta go find…Doug…please…"

"Yes, of course!" Susan came around.

"Hey, girls." She smiled as Carol walked out.

I know it's probably the shortest thing you've ever read but I had to. Please review!


End file.
